Tan injusto
by Aruquita
Summary: Porque no importa cuántas veces intentes destruir a Granger, cuanto te esfuerces. Ella, hija de muggles, sangre sucia, todo eso y más. Ella, la que saca notas con las que algunos sólo pueden soñar. Ella, que aunque anda sola, no lo está. Ella. Ella. Ella La que siempre tendrá algo que tú no. (Regalo para Kaorugloomy)


_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

Este fic corresponde a una petición de mi Amigo Invisible: **Kaorugloomy.**

 _Querida amiga; querías un fic cruel de una Pansy muy cruel y creo que no estoy en mi mejor momento para darte lo que pedías. Así que prefiero darte crueldad, sí, pero también remordimiento._

 _Ya sabes, porque nadie es blanco o negro._

 _Que sepas que me ha encantado escribir esto. Espero que te guste._

.

 **ooOOoo**

 **.**

Recuerdas perfectamente su cara, una mezcla de desprecio y rencor que tu madre no se esforzó en disimular. Las palabras, mordaces y sin un tapujo de consideración que intercambió con la Señora Greengrass. Risas y sonrisas, pero no de esas que te hacen contagiarte de una espontánea felicidad. No.

Más bien de las que te hacen sentir mal, horriblemente mal.

—Es increíble que se les permita la entrada al callejón.

Es tu madre, de nuevo, parece que no es suficiente escarmiento. Meditas unos segundos la razón, tuerces la mirada hacia el origen de todo ese odio. No lo entiendes. Sólo es una mujer más, con ropas menos caras y vistosas que las que sueles ver en casa, pero tampoco son harapos.

 _Es normal_.

Normal. Saboreas la palabra en tus labios, preguntándote cuál es la línea que uno debe propasar para dejar de ser normal. Y es cuando lo escuchas.

—Que los hijos de muggles caminen entre nosotros como si fueran iguales me da escalofríos. No son más que personas mediocres con un poco de magia. Sangre sucias.

Miras a la mujer de nuevo, con renovada curiosidad, intentando encontrar esa chispa, ese color o sensación que la delate. Aquello que su madre y la Señora Greengrass parecen ver y tú no.

No lo encuentras. Tuerces el labio y te sientes mal, muy mal.

Por eso crees que unos meses después, en el colegio, intentar comportarte como tu madre es lo correcto. Lo que tienes que hacer. Y cuando ves a esa niña de melena salvaje que parece tener siempre la respuesta a todo actúas sin darte cuenta.

—Es hija de muggles —te dice Daphne. Sus ojos azules centellean, peligrosos.

Pasas a su lado, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, aunque no sepas por qué. Un empujón, uno solo, uno que a ella le pilla desprevenida. Cae, con todos los frascos que llevaba entre sus manos hechos añicos, con el pelo lleno de tinta. Te mira.

Con los labios temblorosos en una queja que no dice, con los ojos llorosos, con las manos encerradas en sendos puños furiosos.

Y tú sólo puedes sentirte horrible, pero no lo muestras. No puedes ser débil. Te giras y caminas de vuelta a tu grupo de amigas. Palmadas de felicitación, risillas traviesas y palabras hirientes.

Eso es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas.

¿No?

No lo sabes, Pansy, ese es el problema

.

.

Las arcadas deberían ser música para tus oídos. Su cuerpo, tembloroso, su mirada suplicante. Antes si quiera de que pudieras darte cuenta han pasado los días, y torturar a esa niña, a Granger, se ha vuelto la tarea diaria que jamás te saltas.

Quizá pensaste, deseaste, que hacerlo tantas veces acabaría por acabar con tu sentimentalismo a martillazos. Pero tienes que apartar la mirada cuando vuelven a meterle la cabeza en el retrete.

El agua salpica, vuelven a tirar de la cadena. Nuevas arcadas.

—Te estás perdiendo su cara, Pans —afirma Daphne. La cuadrilla de descerebradas que ambas os habéis conseguido te miran, divertidas. Seguras. Esbozas la mejor mueca de desprecio que encuentras.

—No quiero ni mirar a esa escoria a la cara —Es tu voz, pero la sientes tan distante. Apenas miras un segundo a Granger. Tiene restos de baba blancuzca en los labios. Seguro que ha vomitado.

Tú también lo harías, ¿no?

—Suficiente —declaras. Y al instante la sueltan. Cae al suelo con un ruido sordo y un murmullo de dolor. Intenta levantarse entre sacudidas, pero tú te acercas y apoyas todo tu peso en un pie que la atrapa contra el suelo—. No te levantes —.Ojalá pudieras añadir un por favor.

Daphne te dirige una última sonrisa de aprobación y sale del baño. Todas lo hacen y tú te dispones a hacer lo mismo.

—No conseguirás nada...

Es ella. No te atreves a girarte. La puerta del baño vuelve a cerrarse y tú no te mueves.

—No me marcharé —continúa. Escuchas unos chapoteos, parece que se ha puesto de pie—. Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí.

Es cuando te giras. Gruesos lagrimones recorren sus mejillas, sus hombros se estremecen con los hipidos, pero te mira. Y en esos ojos no ves miedo, sino determinación.

—No —afirmas. Ella pega un respingo—. Este lugar no está hecho para gente como tú —tragas—. No mereces la magia que tienes —asientes, como auto-convenciéndote de lo que dices—. Sobras. Ríndete y lárgate.

No esperas más para irte del baño. Es el descanso de la comida y todo el mundo está reunido en el Gran Comedor. Te sientas en tu sitio. Cerca de Daphne, cerca de Draco y de los demás. Goyle comienza a hablar sobre una gragea de vómito que le ha salido en su paquete y sientes tu estómago revolverse.

Granger no necesitó una gragea para vomitar.

.

Estás segura de que no eres la única que piensa que eso es cruel. Lo ves en las miradas de las otras, hay miedo y culpabilidad en esos ojos que hace tan poco se burlaban cruelmente de Granger.

Daphne te mira, expectante. Sientes tu corazón a punto de estallar en mil pedazos.

Piensas que no es tu culpa, que todo esto es por Granger. Ella quien, a pesar de todo lo que le ha hecho, de toda la humillación que ha sufrido en tus manos, jamás hizo ademán de abandonar el colegio. Aún peor, sus notas no dejan de subir. Más que nadie, más que tú.

 _Ni siquiera eres capaz de sacar más puntos que un desecho con magia robada._

Cierra los ojos. El dolor, la vergüenza que sentiste al recibir la carta de tu madre es demasiado para ti. Aprietas los labios y la empujas. Su varita en tus manos se siente extraño. Sus pies se tropiezan con el marco de la ventana. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca antes había llorado tanto, ya parecía rota cuando la cercaste en el pasillo.

Te da igual, Pansy. Tiene que darte igual.

—Vamos —ordenas. El viento arremete con fuerza, los cristales vibran y ululan—. Sal a la repisa.

La capa de Granger danza violentamente contra el viento. Un destello en la negra noche es seguido por un rugido tormentoso, y comienza a llover.

—No me hagáis esto —Es ella. Se abraza sobre sí misma. Su voz suena opacada por nuevos truenos.

Puedes verlo, una de las chicas da un paso hacia Granger. Quiere ayudarla. Y tú explotas.

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces, Annie?! —Ella te mira, sorprendida. Asustada—. ¡¿Quieres acompañarla, acaso?! —Niega frenéticamente y da un paso hacia atrás.

El viento cambia de dirección, sientes el abrazo frío y húmedo del agua en tu espalda. Granger sigue acuclillada sobre la repisa de la ventana. Te acercas a una de las hojas de la ventana, chirría cuando la mueves y Granger alza la mirada.

Crees que grita algo, aunque ya no la oyes con la tormenta. Cierras la ventana y la sientes aporreando al otro lado.

—Te lo mereces —siseas. Ella sigue gritado y dando golpes—. Asquerosa, desecho —Una sonrisa se va formando en tus labios. Una crispada, cruel. Sueltas una amarga y ronca carcajada—. ¡SANGRE SUCIA! —gritas y esta vez tú aporreas—. ¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!

Granger llora, desconsolada, al otro lado y tú te sientes pletórica, invencible.

Superior.

Te apartas de la ventana con la sonrisa aún adornando tus labios. Cuando te giras ninguna de ellas es capaz de aguantarte la mirada. Daphne no dice nada tampoco.

Sales del aula vacía con la barbilla alta, los hombros erguidos. Tiras la varita por ahí, tocar algo suyo ahora te repugna. Porque por fin lo has entendido, y sentir lástima es algo que no estás dispuesta a repetir.

.

A la hora de la cena no hay rastro de Granger. El Comedor está inundado por una leve bruma de cháchara y risas que no resulta del todo molesto. Saboreas el estofado con renovado apetito.

Por fin eres tú.

La calma pronto es interrumpida por el profesor Quirrell; ese tan raro que tartamudea como un idiota. Comienza a gritar algo sobre un troll y todo el comedor se exalta en murmullos. Son bastante rápidos y los alumnos desalojan con un orden nervioso. Caminas detrás de Draco pero no puedes evitar preguntártelo:

 _¿Y Granger?_

Seguro que ya ha podido entrar, la ventana tampoco estaba cerrada con pestillo.

Frunces el ceño, ¿no era tan complicado, verdad? Porque, en el fondo, tampoco quieres llegar tan lejos.

Tus ojos miran alrededor, en busca de esa mata de pelo tan fácilmente reconocible, pero no la ves.

—¡Vamos, Ron! —exclama alguien a tu lado, sientes el empujón. El niño que vivió y ese Weasley salen corriendo en dirección contraria a la que todos vais.

Lo intuyes. Buscan a Granger.

Es curioso, esos dos nunca están cuando atacas a Granger, ella siempre va sola. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Venga, Pans, no te quedes atrás —Daphne tira de tu brazo y tú te dejas.

¿Eso qué has visto es preocupación? ¿Interés? ¿Amistad?

Miras a Daphne intentando recordar cualquiera de esas tres cosas en su cara. No, los ojos de Daphne son fríos, hechos de la más dura piedra.

Sin piedad.

Un extraño sentimiento se acopla a tu pecho, ¿lo reconoces? Niegas, ya, es difícil de asumir, ¿o no?

Porque no importa cuántas veces intentes destruir a Granger, cuanto te esfuerces.

Ella, hija de muggles, sangre sucia, todo eso y más.

Ella, la que saca notas con las que algunos sólo pueden soñar.

Ella, que aunque anda sola, no lo está.

Ella. Ella. Ella

La que siempre tendrá algo que tú no.

Porque hasta en la más mínima cuestión, Pansy, Hermione Granger te supera.


End file.
